User blog:SonOfZeus1200/Legion of Thieves
ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!!! So I've got this new idea for a collab and I want to see if anyone's interested in joining. ''' The Legion of Thieves ''' The Legion of Thieves was formed in ancient times, most likely by a child of Hermes. The Legion would steal from wealthy and corrupt individuals and distribute what they stole to the poor and helpless people of what ever city they resided in (they also kept a large amount of treasure for themselves when the bounty was plentiful). They would also take in young children off the streets and train them in the art of thievery. The organization flourished and became increasingly powerful. However, during the 15th century a mission went horribly wrong, resulting in the exposure and eradication of the Legion. All members were put to death for their actions and their large treasure trove was seized. Knowing of his impending demise, High Master Jacque de Voleur, hid three journals that contained the history of the Legion in a secret vault, along with his most valuable possessions. Before his death Voleur dreamed that one day the Legion would be reformed. On the last page of the journal, Voleur wrote: "As long as there are the rich, the powerful and the corrupt there must always be the swift, the smart and the silent to care from the poor, the meek and the weak." 600 years later, the journals were rediscovered by a son of Erebus, Xaro Leitz. After translating and deciphering the journals Xaro began fulfill Jacque de Voler's dream. He began recruiting demigods and established a headquarters just outside of Washington D.C. Not only do members carry out their criminal activities against corrupt politicians and businessmen, but they also take place in raids on lairs of different monsters. Most of the money collected by the Legion today is placed in the treasury after the individual takes his/her reasonable cut. The money collected is then given to special individuals who are facing hard times or to an organization in desperate need of a donation. However some people have had horrible crimes done against them and don't want monetary compensation. Instead they want only justice and to see the persons responsible for their pain financially destroyed. In cases like this Xaro will assign a team or ask for volunteers to get "payback" on the persons for their client. How the Collab Works So this collab will run differently than normal. First off each member will have to pass a test to enter. All your character has to do is steal something of significance! They could raid an ancient tomb, steal a piece of priceless art, or rob a large scale bank. Just remember it has to be done professionally, he/she is trying to gain access to an extremely elite and secretive organization. Once you are in the collab, what happens is I will write up a different back story for a mission every week. It will be up to you whether or not to join in on that story. There will be a limited amount of time to sign up for each mission (probably a week). Each mission can be a page long or several chapters long all depending on how far you want to take it. You can write the stories by yourself or with a few other members. Also if you come up with an idea just pass the information along to me. The page is up for those that are interested The Legion of Thieves. Category:Blog posts